Are we meant to be?
by Emma Cena
Summary: Rowan is Seth Rollins little sister she is 18. What happens when she moves in and gets feelings for Roman will age matter?
1. Chapter 1

I smile as I turn the radio up and grab my hairbrush and start singing along to One Direction even though I can't stand them I love their songs so much. I turn my lights off and turn my lamp on and stand on my bed and start laughing as I am singing along to it. I sigh as the song ends so I jump off the bed and slip on my ugg boots and walk out of my room towards the kitchen.

"Mum that smells like heaven" and she laughs as I sit on the couch and look round and notice some candles have been light and there is some music playing so I sigh and walk over and look at her and she smiles at me looking up from her cook book.

"Why are there candles going and music playing?" and dad laughs as he walks into the kitchen and looks at Mum. "Rowan Colby is coming over for the night before he heads home for a break" and I nod and get up and they frown at me. "Hey I need to look good he is my brother" and they laugh as I run up the stairs and into my room.

I pull out my black dress so i put it on followed by my converse hot pink shoes and straighten my hair and I smile as I hear a car pull up on the drive way and I know it is him as I can hear Parkway Drive playing and I laugh looking out the window. I see him get out in track pants and no shirt and I laugh and leave my room.

"Hey brother what's happening?" I yell from the front door and he turns and smiles at me as I walk over. "Come here you" and i giggle as he picks me up and spins me round and I wrap my arms around him. "I missed you so much you look amazing" and i smile as he puts me down and I look at him. "Wow bro do you ever leave the gym?" and he laughs and follows me inside the house

"Hey Mum" he yells as he dumps his bags near the front door and gives her a hug as I walk into the lounge and sit down near the TV. "Colby I am making your favourite dinner" and he smiles and sits next to me and sighs "I love my job but the travelling is killing me" and I laugh as he has a drink. "Colby that comes with the job you know that" and he sighs and nods.

"Ok so i have to say this those two guys you walk round with are really really sexy" and he laughs as I flick through the TV channels. "You have not changed Rowan still a perv" and I laugh and nod as I walk to the table. "Wow mum this looks amazing" I say as I sit down and have a drink of water and smiles to me. "Thanks honey" and I smile and nod.

I am about to eat but I stop and watch Colby have a big slice of pizza and he looks at me and I laugh and use a knife and fork and i hear dad's phone beep and I frown as he looks at it in a hurry. "Who is that?" I ask and I see him look at Mum and then back at me and I look at Colby. "Look Rowan we were going to tell you later but now your brother is here maybe we should now" and I frown and nod

"What is it are you knocked up?" Colby asks and mum laughs and shakes her head so I sigh and nod. "Your dad has been offered a promotion at his work" and I smile as does Colby but then I stop as mum is still frowning. "In new York" and my heart drops and I look at her shocked then at Dad."Mum New York is hours away I can't move there and move schools I love it here" and she sighs and nods and looks at Colby.

"We were wondering Colby if she could stay with you for a couple months" and my mouth drops and he looks at me and sighs. "I mean I don't have a problem with it it is up to you Rowan" and I sigh and glare at Dad. "Thanks for telling me guys" I say in a rude tone and storm off to my room and slam th door behind me.

I lie on my bed listening to music and I feel some arms wrap round me and I turn and see Colby looking at me smiling. "Come on Rowan come and live with me it will be fun trust me" and I sigh and sit up and look at him. "Ok I will come with you but i want my own room" and he smiles and nods and helps me up. "Come on this is a good thing and the wrestlers are staying with me" andI smile and follow him out of the room


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on Rowan I have been waiting an hour" Colby yells out from down stairs and I raise my eyes and continue packing my bag. I put away my makeup and mu converse shoes and decide to change my outfit to waste more time. I slip on my skinny jeans, wrestling boots and my black USA singlet and put on a necklace and walk downstairs dragging my suitcase behind me.

"Finally the princess makes it to the kitchen" and I raise my eyes as he takes the suitcase off me and looks at what I am wearing."A singlet and wrestling boots nice touch" and I smile as he walks out to the car and I follow behind him and raise my eyes as mum walks over to me. "Honey I am sorry you just found out but this will be good time to bond with your brother" and I sigh and nod

"Yeah I guess I will call you tomorrow" and she nods and I get into his car and frown as it is spotless I watch him hug Mum and I shake my head and turn the radio on as he sits in the car. "Look Rowan I know we were never close but I hoping this will be time for us to catch up ok" and I smile and nod as he drives down the street.

"So what wrestlers are staying with you?" I ask while looking at him and he smiles and looks at me "well there is Dean Ambrose now he isn't nice when you first meet him but he will warm up to you hopefully" and I nod and look out the window then back at him "and the second person is Roman Reigns he is the Rock's cousin he is nice" so I smile and nod and shut my eyes this will be a long trip

"Rowan wake up" I hear someone whisper as they are shaking me so I open my eyes and see Colby looking at me smiling as I sit up and realise we are here. "Sorry I feel asleep" and he laughs and help's me out of the car and I look up and smile at his house. "Wow nice place different than your last one" and he laughs and nods and walks to the front door.

I walk in and throw my bag on the floor and I smile as I walk around the house everything looked really expensive he had flat screen TV's and everything even a pool and I smile as I walk back into the house. "Ok your room is upstairs I m leaving for an hour to get the guys please don't do anything stupid" and I smile and nod as he walks off

I run to the window and smile as I see the car leave the drive way and I turn my music up really loud and race upstairs and open my door and smile. I throw my bag on the queen bed and look around I laugh as there are photos of him on the wall and the sheets are my favourite colour Purple he knows me so well.

I decide to have a shower to freshen me up so i walk into the bathroom and turn the heater on and let the hot water run down my body and I hear the door close and voices coming from downstairs and I frown and turn the shower off.

I throw on my ugg boots, skinny jeans and my Shield top and throw my messy hair into a bun and walk downstairs. "Come on Colby you have got to be kidding" I hear someone say while laughing so I walk into the kitchen and lean near the door. "No I am not kidding man she is my sister and this is time for us to catch up" I walk into the kitchen and smile as the three boys face me "Hello Boys" is all I say.


	3. Chapter 3

"Finally the princess makes her way to the kitchen" and I glare to Colby and hear one of the guys laugh and I look at them both. The first one I notice has long blonde/brown hair and looks very up himself and I look to my right and I see the second man he was the size of a truck he had long black hair and a tattoo on his arm and he was so good looking.

"Hello I am Rowan" I say looking at the Man and he smiles to me and looks at Seth "man she isn't as annoying as you say she is" and Seth does a nervous laugh and walks over to me. "Why did you take so long in the shower please don't use all the hot water" and I raise my eyes as the boys laugh and he turns and glares at them. "I am off to have a shower dean the phone is free" and Seth walks off with Dean following behind him.

I look at Roman who smiles at me and I sit down next to him "so should I call you Roman or your real name?" and he shrugs and laughs "Whatever you feel is right" so I smile and nod. "Ok I will call you Roman as that is easier" and he laughs and looks around "so your brother has a nice house" and I laugh and stand up. "Yeah you haven't seen half of it yet follow me" and he frowns as I walk out of the room.

I walk out onto the patio and smile as he stands next to me frowning and I turn the switch on and his mouth drops as he sees the pool and the backyard. "I don't know why you are so shocked you earn the same money" I say while laughing and he nods and looks at me "It is just Colby doesn't look like the gardening type" and I laugh and nod "yeah I helped him with that" and he nods and walks back inside.

I sit on the couch and I hear the shower turn off and dean walks out and looks at me "can I help you?" I ask with attitude and he raises his eyebrows and sits on the bench looking at me. "I am trying to figure you out" he says and I smile and face him as he frowns at me. "I mean I get you are his sister and everything but you show up when he has money" and I laugh and stand up.

"Number one this is not your business and number two me and him are close" and he laughs as I watch Roman start to listen to the conversation. "If you are close why has he never mentioned you to anyone in the beck why Rowan?" and I frown while looking at him. "Well I mean he has been busy trying to make it in the WWE" and he stands up and walks close to me.

"Listen to me Rowan he has never mentioned you and I know deep down you are just here to get his money some sister you are" and I feel some tears in my eyes. "Dean stop it now" Roman says in a harsh tone but I walk past them both trying to hide the fact I am crying. I walk down the hallway and bump into Seth and he smiles but then frowns "Rowan what happened?" but I shake my head and walk off.

I slam my bedroom door and jump on my bed and start to cry, why was Dean being so mean to me I mean I try and have a relationship with Colby but it is hard when he spends all his time with his girlfriend and then on the road. I hear a knock on the door so I get up and open it and sigh "Roman" and he smiles at me "Let me in" so i nod and he walks in hopefully this won't be bad.


End file.
